Babysitting Duty and Internet Safety!
by Miisakee
Summary: When Roy and Wally get stuck with the job of babysitting Dick, things get out of hand. Birthday fic for Ashtree101, sorry it's late.


**This is a birthday fic for Ashtree101, happy birthday to you, I will also review one of your stories, YAY!**

**Sorry, for it being late.**

**By the way guys, Bruce has to go on a business trip and that's what he thinks Dick is asking when Dick is actually asking to go to Mount Justice. Just thought I should clarify that.**

**Disclaimer: I own YJ not.**

**Now, because of my warped sense of humour we will all sing happy birthday to Ashtree101 (can I just call you Ash?), the Starjester-way.**

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**You are on Fanfiction,**_

_**I know this song's strange,**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

**Hip, hip, HOORAY!**

**Hip, hip, HOORAY!**

**Hip, hip, HOORAY!**

**Read on.**

**Babysitting Duty and Internet Safety:**

**In which Robin gets babysat and Kid Flash and Speedy (I don't like Red Arrow) get lessons in Internet Safety**

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar and ice-cream and cherries on top?"

"No!"

Dick adopted a cute look.

"Pwease?" he asked looking up at Bruce, his eyes wide.

"No, you are staying here with Alfred!"

"But I wanna go to Mount Justice!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"That's what this was all about? Going to Mount Justice?"

"Yes!"

"Then it is a good job I asked Master Wallace and Master Roy to come here and babysit you, correct Master Dick?"

Both Bruce and Dick turned at the sound of a new player in the game; the latter's jaw hanging open.

Bruce smiled.

"Hello Alfred!"

"Good day, Master Bruce, I trust that you are packed?"

"Sure I am!"

At this moment Dick, unable to keep quiet any longer, burst out.

"I'm **not **a baby!"

Alfred merely smiled.

Bruce laughed and ruffled Dick's hair.

"Yes you are, you're my baby bird!"

Dick scowled at him and then spoke.

"I hate you!"

Bruce smiled and went to check that he had everything packed.

Dick glared after him.

Bruce came back with his suitcase and went into the taxi outside and left for the airport.

Dick started doodling.

He was so focused on what he was doing so that it was with shock that a voice pierced through into his mind.

"...Master Dick, Master Dick!"

"Waah? What?"

"The young masters are here, sir!"

"Oh, good, bring them in Alfred!"

Alfred nodded and left.

*Dick grabbed a toy cat from where it sat on one of the sofas and scrambled to the spinning-chair in the centre of the room and spun it round to face the fireplace.

He straightened his clothes and hair and put on an evil look.

He heard the door open and spoke.

"You may leave, Alfred."

"Yes, Master Dick!" came the answer.

The door closed.

**From Wally and Roy's POV**

Alfred led them into the living room.

A voice came from behind the chair right in front of them.

"You may leave, Alfred."

"Yes, Master Dick!" he left.

Roy and Wally simultaneously looked at The Chair and then at each other.

Then slowly The Chair spun around.

"Wallace and Roy, I've been expecting you!"

Dick sat there, his small form seeming almost dwarfed by the huge Chair he was sitting in, and stroking what looked like a **toy cat**?

"Erm, hi," said Wally, raising his hand in a wave.

Roy followed suit.

Dick cackled and jumped off The Chair.

"Hi guys!" he cried happily running over to them.

Roy and Wally looked rather taken aback by the sudden transaction from creepy James Bond villain to hyper-active thirteen-year-old.

Dick cackled again.

"GUYS! Don't be so miserable come and play hide-and-seek!"

Roy's eyes sharpened and he reached over to the Boy Wonder and pulled him back.

"No hide-and-seek, you're too good at it and no, Wally, not tag either!"

Both Dick and Wally glared at the older teen.

"Ok, how about we ask Alfred to show us how to make cookies?" asked Dick.

Both the other boys agreed and started to the kitchen before stopping short.

"Dick?" asked Wally.

"Yeah?"

"We really need to do something about your cookie obsession!" said Roy.

An annoyed yell followed that statement and Roy and Wally raced to the kitchen with an extremely annoyed bird behind them.

*******ROBIN IS COOL*******

The kitchen was a mess, to put it mildly.

There was flour and milk everywhere and three figures stood in the middle, completely covered by this white gloop.

"Perfect!" muttered Wally sarcastically, looking around the destroyed kitchen as Dick attempted to clear it up, Alfred having foreseen what was going to happen and having left a while before.

Roy glanced round.

"You can say that again!" he muttered.

Wally smirked and spoke.

"Perfect!" he said, smirking.

Roy elbowed him, scowling.

Wally glared back and was about to say something when Alfred entered.

He glanced around and then went over to the side of the kitchen and got mops and a brush and shovel, he turned to them.

"Come on, get to work!" he said tossing them each a cleaning implement.

The three boys sighed and began to tidy up.

*******ROBIN IS COOL*******

Two hours later, they were **still **clearing up the mess and Alfred was walking around and saying annoying things like.

'Chop, chop' or 'Time is ticking' or 'Hurry up'.

Finally Dick couldn't bear it anymore and was about to tell Alfred to leave it when he remembered that he needed to go on patrol.

"Sorry guys, I need to go, bye!" he called to his friends and then vanished.

Wally and Roy looked at each other in annoyance.

"Oh, perfect!"repeated Wally as they continued cleaning up the mess.

*******ROBIN IS COOL*******

Robin sighed as he collapsed onto The Chair and then looked up.

Both Roy and Wally were on laptops, looking miserable.

"Ok, guys, what's up?"

Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Someone's hacked my Facebook account!"

"And someone's hacked my YouTube!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"How on earth did they do that?" he asked.

Roy looked embarrassed.

"I kinda gave my password to someone!"

Dick groaned.

"Roy, that is the first rule of the internet, do not EVER give your password away!"

Wally looked down.

**"I gave someone my password to my old YouTube account and he used that to get in!"

Dick sighed.

"Batcave! Now!"

They all went down.

Roy and Wally made themselves comfortable while Dick prepared his speech.

He set up a mock stage and stood on it with a microphone.

"Now today we will talk about internet safety.

"When on the Internet we have a few rules you need to follow. Rule number 1: NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER..." A whole hour of EVER'S later "..., EVER, give your password away. It is not whelming. Rule number 2: Do, NOT, under ANY circumstances, give anything personal away on the internet. That does not make you feel the aster. Rule number 3:..." 57 Rules later, with Roy and Wally asleep. Dick spoke. "And that is the end. GUYS!"

Both Roy and Wally woke up and snapped to attention.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they yelled in unison.

Then they realised that they had just said that to _ROBIN _of all people.

"Oh man!" cried Wally in horror.

Dick cackled and pulled them back up the stairs.

He turned to them.

"Now can we play hide-and-seek?" he asked.

Roy sighed.

"I guess..." he said slowly.

"YES!" cried Dick in happiness.

"I am going to regret this!" murmured Roy as Wally and Dick ran off, the former considerably faster than the latter.

**In another corner of the Batcave**

Batman smirked as he watched Roy, Wally and Dick interact with each other.

He glanced round to see Oliver and Barry looking in interest.

"Can we go and tell them now?" asked Oliver.

Batman smirked again.

"No, we'll wait until they realise!"

They settled down to enjoy the show.

That was until...

"BATMAN!"

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuun.**

**Yeah, Happy Birthday Ash, hope you liked your day.**

***James Bond, hee hee, plus Megamind, which was also a parody of the bit in James Bond.**

****This is actually happened to my older brother, I, however, didn't do a Robin and teach him internet safety. ):!**

**I now apologize for the momentary lapse in sanity at the beginning of this story, ok the entirety of this story, and I will now put on the NORMAL version of:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

_**Happy Birthday to you, **_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Ashtree101,**_

_**Happy Birthday to YOU!**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
